Taking A Hit
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Takes place during Furt. "It was worth taking a hit if he'll leave you alone."Rachel steps up and confronts Karofsky about him bullying Kurt. Mentions of Finchel relationship. KurtXRachel friendship. Warning for offensive language. Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

** This takes place during Furt.**

**Warning: Contains offensive language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel Berry walked away from her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. As much as she loved him she couldn't believe him. He had just completely shut down her idea of him taking on Karofsky for Kurt. Kurt was his team mate. Kurt was his friend. Kurt was about to be his step brother. Kurt was suffering from whatever torture Karofsky was putting him through. That should have been enough for Finn to want to do something on his own. He shouldn't have had to wait until his girlfriend asked. It didn't matter though. He had shut the idea down quickly.

She sat beside Finn in the choir room the next day. Sam had a black eye. Artie and Mike were both bruised and battered as well. Finn… Finn was in perfect health. Not a scratch on him. Why, you ask. Simply because the tall boy hadn't been there to help his friends. Since nobody else was going to do something she decided to matters into her own hands.

That is how she found herself. It was Wednesday afternoon and she was about to confront the school Neanderthal. She took a deep breath and squared her tiny shoulders. She then began to walk to his locker. When she reached it, she felt the nerves kick in. She swallowed them though. She marched up to him. "You need to stop harassing Kurt." The statement didn't have the desired effect. It was actually the opposite of what she wanted. Karofsky laughed. "You and what army, midget?" Rachel took in a deep breath. "What you are doing is barbaric and childish," she said. Karofsky looked confused then his expression morphed into one of irritation. "Look you little Broadway freak, the homo is a homo. He probably has a crush on me. He might be depressed because of that. Now you would know all about homos wouldn't you, fag spawn?" He asked a smirk on his face.

Rachel was fed up. She poked her finger in his chest and spoke, "You need to leave Kurt alone. You're just jealous because you can't be your true self like Kurt can. He is twice the man you will ever be." Before she knew what happened she felt a searing pain in her gut and she collapsed to the ground. Karofsky was on her in a minute. He rolled her flat on her back. He was practically shaking with anger as he pulled back his fist and released it onto her face. She squealed in shock and she then felt tears rushing to her eyes. She felt his weight being pulled off of her then and she was shaking with fear. She bit her lip as she heard a commotion. Then she felt two hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet. She was ushered into a bathroom. She then got a clear look on the person who had taken her away from the scene. Kurt was looking at her with shock and sympathy.

She looked at the boy in front of her. He was clearly observing her. She tried to keep her face in different even though she was in a intense amount of pain. He sighed and said, "Why would you talk to him?" He is a stupid jock who doesn't think. Anyone could have guessed this would have happened. Do you know how much damage he could have done if Mr. Shuster didn't come around when he did? He could have killed you. He is psychotic," Kurt scolded her. She sighed. "I'm aware of the fact," she said. "Then what in the world would posses you to do such a stupid thing?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked at her lap and said, "I did it to protect you." That shocked Kurt. "What?" He asked, attempting to get into her head and figure out how that little head of hers worked. She sighed. "Kurt… I don't know what he is doing to you but you and I both know that whatever it is, it's scaring you. I just thought that if nobody else would stand with me I would stand alone," she explained in a quiet, sincere voice. Kurt looked at her. "You got a black eye," he stated. She looked him in his own eyes and said, "It was worth taking a hit if it means he'll leave you alone." As the two teenagers looked at each other, a bond was formed between them. As Kurt helped her nurse her wound, Kurt realized that Rachel Berry wasn't so bad. Anyone that was willing to get injured for him was clearly a friend no matter how obnoxious she could be.

**Author's Note:**

** Just a quick one-shot I thought of as I watched Furt. I thought it would be nice to see a KurtXRachel friendship. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel sat in the choir room. She had Kurt standing beside her and Mr. Shuster in front of her. He was currently talking to Ms. Sylvester about what to do with Karofsky. She had her one hand in her lap and the other was pressing an ice pack to her eye. Kurt had a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Finally the adults turned toward her. Mr. Shuster kneeled down in front of her. "Rachel, tell me what happened. I need to know the truth," he spoke and searched her eyes for a trace of dishonesty. She sighed and began to explain. "I wanted to try to protect Kurt. Karofsky is constantly picking on him and Kurt was suffering. I tried to get the others to help me but none of them wanted to. So I thought it would be a good idea to tell him to leave Kurt alone. What he is doing is cruel and barbaric as well as unnecessary. So when I told him to back off, he called Kurt a homo and me 'fag spawn.' So I informed him of the fact that Kurt was twice the man he would ever be for being comfortable and open with who he is. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with his fist being connected to my face," she said. Ms. Sylvester nodded.

"Well, Rachel I think you just gave a reason to suspend the boy. I don't know about expel but he can definitely be suspended." After she said her piece, the principal left them. M. Shuster shook his head and then turned to Rachel. "Let me see your eye," he advised. She took the ice pack away from her face. He hissed and grimaced when he saw the already blackened circle. He sighed. "Just keep some ice on that. It looks awfully painful." She just nodded her consent. He sighed. Looking at the clock, he saw that the rehearsal would be starting soon. "I'll be right back guys. I'm just going to run to my class room and grab my things. I'll be back in five minutes. Keep that ice on your eye, Rachel," he said as he left the room. Kurt stayed behind Rachel and quickly asked, "Does it hurt?" Rachel nodded her head. "A little bit. I can deal with it though," she answered.

When Mercedes and Quinn walked in to the room, they took one look at Rachel and sighed. "What did you do now?" Quinn asked as she walked into the room. Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder when Rachel hung her head. This worried Mercedes. "Kurt, what's going on?" She asked. Kurt looked at Mercedes. "She confronted Karofsky. She told him to back off and leave me alone. It didn't go over in her favor…" he trailed off as he looked down at the tiny diva. Mercedes looked between the two. She then instructed Rachel to remove the ice pack. When Rachel did, both girls gasped. The bruise was already dark and angry looking. Rachel shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. It doesn't matter though. He's gone now and he'll leave Kurt alone," she said. Quinn thought for a moment and then dug through her bag. She pulled out a little tube of ointment and handed it to Rachel. "Apply this twice a day. It'll help the bruise heal. It needs to be gone by the wedding. Cover-up will only do so well with that," the blonde said. Rachel timidly took the tube and said thank you.

Mike and Tina were next to enter the room. Mike laughed and said, "Look at that! We match! How'd you get yours?" he asked. Then he saw how serious the others were. Quinn spoke, "She tried to stand up for Kurt. Karofsky hit her." That stunned Mike. "He hit a girl?" Mike asked in shock. "That's low. Even for him," Tina said as she awkwardly wrapped Rachel in a hug. Sam then entered, his own eye still looking angry and soar. He took one look at Rachel and asked if she was okay. Rachel nodded. He was quickly filled in on the situation. He didn't know Rachel well. All he knew about her was that she was extremely good, talkative, and Finn's girlfriend. He also knew that she was a pretty nice person. Her actions just proved that. He had a new respect for the girl.

When Santana, Britney, Artie, and Puck walked in they instantly took interest in the crowd around Rachel. "What's Berry going on about now?" Santana asked. Then Rachel looked at them. They gasped when they saw her eye. "What happened? That looks painful?" Artie said. When Puck heard what had happened he was seething with anger. He began to shake. "I am sick of this dude. He's taken it to far this time."

That's when Finn walked in. He took two steps into the room before he saw her eye. "Rachel!" He exclaimed in horror. He jogged up to her and kneeled in front of her. "What happened, baby?" He asked as his fingers gently traced the outline of her bruise. "Well, nobody was doing anything to help Kurt so I confronted Karofsky by myself. He hit me," she said as she stared at her lap. Kurt's hand was still on Rachel's shoulder. She felt him squeeze it. Finn's face was unreadable. He took a seat in front of Rachel and pulled her close to him. He didn't deserve her. He wasn't being a man. A man wouldn't have even let his girlfriend near a maniac like that. A man wouldn't let his step brother get bullied. Finn had some growing up to do. He had to make it up to Kurt.

Although Rachel may have been in pain, her actions seem to show the seriousness of the situation. She was glad she took that hit. It was for the greater good.

**Author's note:**

** Just a little continuation. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and share your thoughts.**


End file.
